The present invention is directed to viscosity control systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to viscosity feedback temperature control systems suitable for use with fluid transit applications as well as with fluid applicators.
It has been long understood that fluids change viscosity as a function of temperature. Even water exhibits a viscosity change of nearly 2:1 between 50° F.-100° F. In industrial processes such as coating, sealing, lubricating, and gluing, just to name a few, changes in viscosity that result from changes in ambient temperature or process-induced temperature variations can have a significant impact on the performance of the fluid being dispensed. A paint that is too warm, for instance, will exhibit a low viscosity and can produce “runs and sags” in the finish. A glue or sealer that is too warm may “creep” out of the designated gluing or sealing area due to its lower viscosity. Conversely, paint that is too cold may not atomize properly, resulting in an unacceptable surface finish. Glue that is too cold may not flow into the desired area(s), providing insufficient adhesion. Similarly, a sealer that is too cold may not flow into the designated location(s) and may not provide the required level of protection as a result.
The need to provide for viscosity control is important in a variety of applications. Thus, there exists a continuing need to provide viscosity feedback temperature control systems for use of fluid transit devices.